


This is what you owe to me

by UnexpierencedWriter202



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexpierencedWriter202/pseuds/UnexpierencedWriter202
Summary: umm lewd zosan fanfic from nsfw hc ideas with my bestest friend in the whole world..love u my little marimo
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	This is what you owe to me

“You fucking prick,” a deep voice rasped, callous and cold venom in the way the tone was spat. It was Zoro, of course. The world’s next best swordsman. Zoro’s arms were restrained behind his back and you could see his struggle in the way the muscles shifted underneath his skin. The pole against his back was rather cold and caused goosebumps against Zoro’s skin. Every hair was on end. Yet, with the cool ocean breeze, heat from his arousal still blanketed over him like a warm sheet. His knee’s rubbed against the tough wooden floor. His head was hung in embarrassment but his painfully obvious erection was just another thing giving away that he enjoyed being treated like this. “I can’t do much in this stupid rope, so let me out and maybe I won’t fuck with you too bad.” Zoro looked confident in his tone. His gaze shot up to meet Sanji’s.

Sanji was staring right into Zoro’s eyes. His greyish-blue iris glimmered in the dim light that shone through the small window of the ship. “You’re all bark for a dog that can’t exactly bite right now.” He presses the tip of his shoe into Zoro’s groin, receiving a positive groan. It was drawn out and low and on the verge of something more lewd. “Oh fuck.” Zoro’s voice slipped past his lips earning a mischievous grin from Sanji. Zoro’s blood was boiling. His entire body felt like it was in motion from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Every nerve in his body felt like it was pulsating and throbbing. 

He could hear his heart beating in his ears. A methodical thump in his chest and in his pants. Thump. Thump. Thump. Time felt so slow with each second that rolled on, Zoro couldn’t focus at all. His brain kept thinking of the multiple possibilities this could turn into. Perhaps Sanji would be oh so kind and let him out of the ropes, (he was getting his hopes up.) Or perhaps Zoro could see himself pushed against the cold wooden planks with his ass in the air. Sanji eventually running his cold fingers over his ass before dipping a saliva slick finger inside him. Zoro could hear his own drawn out moan. He could see himself trembling underneath Sanji’s grip. Zoro could also vividly see himself pushing his hips back against Sanji’s hand in desperation. Ecstasy pooling in his lower stomach as pleasure lit throughout his whole body. 

“Hey, y’know. I quite like you like this.” Sanji’s voice pulled him from his zoned out state, accompanied by a harsher push given to his bulge. “Oh my fucking god.” Zoro breathed through his teeth. He was completely caught off guard. “Stop doing that.” His voice snapped back with anger. It didn’t seem sincere enough. More like a cover up for how he really felt. A cover up for how he liked to be degraded and humiliated until his cock ached and cum beaded through the fibers of his boxers. A cover up for how he liked Sanji to burn hand prints into his tan skin.

“Oh? The mangy mutt is giving me orders.” Sanji slowly crouched before Zoro, taking a long drag of his cigarette. The cancer stick sizzled between the insolent blonde’s lips before his fingers stubbed the blunt of the cigarette against the floor and he blew the smoke in Zoro’s face. The stale, ashy cloud filled Zoro’s nostrils and the nicotine began to burn his lungs, earning a cough from the bigger built man. Sanji cupped Zoro’s cheek and slid a thumb over the soft skin, the smirk on his face growing. For a smoker, he had insanely white teeth. “I suppose I should silence your barking, yes? You may wake the others up. Be a good boy and open your mouth while I get ready.” A smooth chuckle vibrated in Sanji’s throat as his hand papped Zoro’s cheek. He went to stand again, his long legs straightening and his hands reaching for his neatly done belt.

Zoro felt silly. Thinking about kneeling in front of Sanji with his tongue out. He looked down at himself before looking back up to watch Sanji make quick work. His fingers messed with his belt until it unlatched with a jingle, the belt banging from either side of his pants. He pushed the button past the hole and unzipped the front, making way for him to push his boxers down ever so slightly to let his erection escape. “Ah, it feels soooo good to let it out. I bet you must feel awful, Marimo.”

“Stop fucking speaking to me like-“ “Didn’t I tell you to open your mouth, Mutt? It’s so easy to be a good boy and you didn’t take the opportunity. Open up, doggy.” Sanji’s foot presses down against Zoro’s clothed erection causing him to furrow his eyebrows. “Ohhh fuck, f..fuck okay, hnnn,” Zoro panted out before gathering himself and opening his mouth, making a lewd expression that Sanji took a liking to. 

Sanji didn’t lose any time entering Zoro’s mouth. As heat engulfed him, his hand secured behind Zoro’s head, his fingernails digging into his skull. “Hahh…” He panted, his other hand resting and securing on his own hip. “Good boy, very very good boy..” Sanji’s hips create a pattern, thrusting forward into the depths of Zoro’s mouth, on the verge of sliding into his throat. And with that, he pulled his hips back, creating a slow rhythm. 

Zoro felt himself almost choke at Sanji sliding into his throat; his body shook a little with displeasure. “Hhnmm…” Zoro moaned around Sanji’s length and pushed his hips up out of desperation, grinding against Sanji’s shoe. Sanji squeezed his eyes shut from feeling the vibration of Zoro’s mouth around him and moaned, his thrusts finding a smoother, faster pace as he got used to it. 

His eyes cracked open to watch himself defile the swordsman at his feet. His foot pressed in between Zoro’s legs, his mouth open, the way his eyes looked up at him as if it were a please to give more- and oh god how could Sanji forget? The blush that dusted over Zoro’s darker toned skin. A telltale sign that Zoro was constantly in the sun; his complexion was gorgeous. That of a greek god, Sanji would note. So shiny from the sweat dripping down Zoro’s temple, the muscles shifting beneath his skin, the reddish tint. It was a scene Sanji prided himself in seeing. A scene only he was allowed to lay his eyes upon. This was his. Zoro was all his. 

“Is my doggy, hhnaah, is my doggy needy?” Wanton moans fall from Sanji’s mouth as his eyes become half lidded with the building pleasure in his lower half. Warmth pooled into his lower stomach and he felt electricity throughout his nerves with the pleasure Zoro’s mouth brought. Lewd sounds of saliva were mixed with a wet thrust and the groans of two lovers. It made Sanji’s body light ablaze. “Oh my god,” he panted as his free hand accompanied his left, gripping the other side of Zoro’s head. “You feel so fucking good. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this. Isn’t that- hahh.. isn’t that the cutest thing you’ve ever heard? I’m the only one who can break you to the point you’re groaning for me. And me only.” Zoro feels Sanji’s foot press harder and he moans around Sanji, high pitched and broken. 

Zoro’s nostrils heavily breathed a soft breath onto Sanji’s lower stomach and before he knew it, his eyes were snapped shut as Sanji’s grip got tighter. He tried to grunt in protest, but realistically he couldn’t say much with Sanji in his mouth and .. well .. he didn’t hate it. Zoro felt like he had to fucking sneeze, probably a bad time to mention it but as well trimmed Sanji was, he was still a hairy man. Attractive, but god his pubes were tickling his nostrils every time Sanji entered his mouth completely. 

Sanji adjusted his other foot’s placement against the wooden floor as his hips snapped forward almost hungrily, something Zoro didn’t expect. He groaned in response to feeling the tip of Sanji’s dick hit the back of his throat but something about it made Zoro rub his hips upward in a desperate grind against the blondes shoe. Zoro’s eyes were closed tightly as Sanji’s breath became more labored and broken. His hips smoothly transitioned into a more animalistic pace. “Mm, I know you- oouhh...I know you don’t mind this, seeing as you’re my toy. Who knew I’d be fucking a swordsman’s, oh fuck...s-swordsman’s throat.”

Zoro’s lungs were burning again. The air he was sucking in his nostrils was quick, small puffs due to the rough snap of Sanji’s hips against his jawline. “Zorooouh..” Sanji’s moan was long and drawn out. His hips were getting messier with the way they moved. He was trembling more and more with each sloppy thrust forward. His dominant knee was beginning to wobble and the foot pressed against Zoro’s erection was becoming almost smothering. Zoro’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was so dizzy in pleasure he didn’t even notice the pain that came with the short breaths he could gather. His head swirled and his shoulders loosened and his throat swallowed around Sanji’s cock, making the perverted man groan in delight.

Zoro could taste precum mixing with his saliva and sliding down his slick throat. It was so salty it made Zoro slightly grimace but it was so dirty it made Zoro’s own dick twitch. Tears beaded at the corner of his eyes and he grunted around Sanji with each thrust that was made, encouraging the cook to move rougher. “You know..” Sanji started through gritted teeth; his grip on Zoro’s head almost tight enough to bruise. “Your mouth feels almost as..ah...mmn..good as your- hole.” Sanji’s foot twisted with the buckle of his knee and Zoro felt himself shake. His body practically radiated heat and his balls were swollen with the need to release. His hips roll in an anguished attempt to get closer to the edge. With one final grind up against Sanji’s foot, Zoro’s back is arching away from the pole. 

“Ummf-” He moans something drawn quick and muffled, saliva and precum escaping out from around Sanji’s dick. He’s shaking and his eyes are clamped tight, stars and lights dancing underneath his eyelids. It had been weeks since he had been able to get to this point. Sanji had constantly teased him. Rough touches in inn’s, pubs, even on deck and during adventures. Zoro couldn’t remember the last time he had actually had something feel this good. Afterall, if he had pleased himself without Sanji knowing he would’ve been in deep trouble. Zoro’s eyebrows unknot and the look on his face softens a bit. When he comes to, Sanji’s pulling out of his mouth, a string of saliva connecting his tongue and the head of his cock. 

"You can break the ropes now." Sanji teased and eased off of Zoro's groin. He places his other foot on the wooden planks and his smirk comes back once he hears a loud snap. Zoro forced the binds off his wrists, the ropes completely broken underneath where he used to be sat. He adjusts his knees and places his hands securely on the ground, rolling his shoulders to make them crack. Being sat like that for such a long time can actually take a toll on you.

“Go on, pet. Do your job.” Sanji demands with a half lidded look that makes Zoro perk up and shift in place. The warmth that pooled in his boxers almost made Zoro grimace. Sanji's eyelids are low and his brows are furrowed rather sternly. Like this was owed to him. Zoro caught his breath quickly before his hand wrapped around Sanji’s slick length at the base. His tongue exited his mouth and he looked up into Sanji’s cold, demanding eyes. Zoro gently slapped the head of Sanji’s erection against his wet tongue, lewd noises filling each other’s senses. Zoro could feel himself stirring again, but before he could focus on his newly found erection, Sanji clawed at the back of his head. 

"Zoro. Do as your told. This is what I deserve after being so pent up. I had to hold off because you were being bad..do you know how horny I was? I could have had anyone at that point. Though I suppose I can't leave a pet without it's master, right?" Zoro was irritated but he tried to keep his cool with a gentle sigh out of his nose. He made quick work of his hand, jerking up and down Sanji's shaft, meanwhile making sure he hit the tip of his cock against his tongue to entice the bastard. Sanji's head rolled backwards and he whined. Zoro could tell he was close by the way his body trembled and his balls tightened. "Zo-zoro, fuck..don't stop.." Sanji's voice was more pleading this time and finally Zoro felt more comfortable with being in this position. Giving up your complete power to someone else is terrifying. Especially for Zoro..but something about the thrill turns him on. 

"Ugh, you stupid- mmn..you fucking..wh-ore," Sanji jerks his hips aggressively and Zoro moans lightly once the salty taste hits his taste buds. Sanji looked completely exhausted. He was panting, sweaty, and his grip on Zoro's head loosened quite a bit. He rubbed his fingers through Zoro's hair and sighed gently, feeling satisfied with how he had undone the Marimo. "You look good like that." Sanji pat Zoros head and admired him. Zoro had a pool of cum on his tongue before it began sliding downwards in a sticky string and Sanji couldn't help but scold him. "If you don't swallow right this instant- it'll get on my shoes. Do you know how much I-" Zoro swallowed quickly before shoving Sanji back by the legs. "Can it, will you? You've had your fun. Shut the fuck up." His hands massage his red, raw wrists, and Sanji begins to laugh. 

"Awh, Zoro's angry facade is back. When will bitch Zoro come out to play again? He's so fun to toy with.." Sanji stuffed himself into his pants and continues his sentence as he zips up his pants. "He had fun, didn't he? I know that you and that Zoro aren't all that different. After all, you're the most perverted out of the rest of us." Zoro stands to his feet, his knees wobbling and threatening to give out. "Shut the fuck up. You're only actually enjoyable when- you know what. Never mind. Next time I'm going to get you back worse. Just get ready for bed, I'm beat."


End file.
